SEDUCEING MY BUTTLER
by pure dark phantom angel 86
Summary: ciel is acting strange and sebastain is eger to find out what is going on (ciel sebastian) warning yaoi boy boy


SEDUCEING MY BUTTLER  
>nomal. pov<br>uggg That dream agian dam what time is it 7:00 I am not getting back to sleep .Today's the day I'm going to do it I'm going to tell a way demon can understand human ways haven't worked so lets try what was going through Ciel Phantomhives head that butler Sebastian hade come to wake him up to find him awake already .Doing something with his bed that looked quite intersting.

"Young master you are awake what are you doing?"asked sebastian.

"s-sebastian umm nothing you'll see now go away and don't come back till noon and that coat better be gone."ordered ciel.

Sebastion said nothing just bowed and thought ciel now i'll have time to finsh .With that thought he started to set up the hand cuffs and messellaous objects with an evil smirk he was going to make sebastian beg and done lets see cuffs,lube,and the blindfold i think thats to get ready bath and clothes this is going to be fun is what ciel was thinking.

Sebastian's pov.

I woke up this morning and went though my morning routen.I woke the other servets ,bathed,then cleaned the mess Bart made he is the sposed cook,fixed the garden finnly killed the plants he has to be the whorst gardener,fed pluto , safed the maid from braking the hello to the ex-butler and fout off day was perfect just like every other was till I went to wake my master. I walked into his room to find him alredy awake .He was doing something strange with his bed I coud hear the ratling of chains

"young master you are awake what are you doing." I asked.

"S-Sebastian umm nothing you'll see now go away and don't come back till noon and that coat better be gone."ordered ciel.

Hmmm intersting I said nothing just bowed and left what was he doing that was an odd order well I guess i should prepair its nine forty-five i have a long now I am going to go take care of the problem in between my legs yes I am hard over seeing my condition is getting whorse now all it takes is me to see him.I have unfortunitly fall in love with my master Ciel pantomhive a boy that I have made a deal with to help him find the people who murdered his parents in excange i get his soul .The problem is that is not the only part of him I want. I want every part of him mind,body,heart,and soul it is since I have helped him get what he wanted now he is just whating for me to eat his soul but I can't for three reasons first I love him ,second his soal is not ready he must indulge in all the seven deadly sins he has all but one lust , and I LOVE HIM and there for i can't even if he indulges in the last sin I still can't.  
>Finally I have reached my room my pants are starting to hurt becuse of my problem it has growed becuse I am thinking of my master so much .It is now ten o'clock time to fix my little problem how low have I come my mom and dad are probably laughing there ass's parents are lust demon's and spy on me a lot if I want to get back to work I should hurry.<p>

normal pov.  
>Sebastian sat down in a chair in his room unbuckled and pulled his pants and underwear down he stroked his member then started pumping hard and imagined his master ceil's mouth instead of his hand he started panting and moaning just as the clock struck 10:15 he cumed all in his hand and all over the was a nock at his door he yelled for them to give him a min. he was still recovering .<p>

"What is it Finnly." asked sebastian.

"I came to tell you that I killed the rose bushs,mey-rin broke 4 vases,12 plates,and 3 bowls,tanaka is doing the usual ,bart has turned the stove in to a pile of asie,and pluto has dispered agian." replied finnly.  
>Sebastian saidall right and he was on his way back to work.<p>

normal prov.  
>Ding, dong ,Ding, dong , It's noon and time for sebastian to go see his master he knoked on the door .<p>

"Come in."answered ciel.

" you wanted to see me."asked a hint of worry in his voice.

" yes sebastian come here ."said ciel and pointed to the end of the bed and in the middle of the foot board .

"My lord beg my pordon but what is going on ."he asked worried and curious.

"You'll see now put on this blind fold and don't take it off till I say so and the same goes for your body you are to stay prefectly still"ordered ciel.

" yes master." replied sebastian.

With that ceil walked out the door to get ready and left sebastian to came back in just his walked over to sebastian he made his vocie deep and said " hello dont bother saying anything I have been whating for a long time for you and you can't do a thing I know you were given an order so relax ."  
>Ciel walked to stand on his knees on the foot board behind sebby he leaned toward sebastian's ear to lick it sebastian suddered when ciel did is this? How did he know what ceil ordered ?Was he watching me ?Does he know who i am what i am?<p>

"You'll find out who I am soon yes I was watching you thats how I know what you were ordered demon yes i can hear your thoughts when I want to so you should just relax your not getting out of this and you will get the answer's you want."stated ciel.

Before sebastian could say anything ceil started to lick and suck on his neck sebastian's breath speed up at the movements .Ciel coutined to kiss up and down on the exposed skin of sebastian's reached around and started to unbutten his ciel finished unbuttening sebby's vest he sliped the vest off sebastians shoulders and removed his tie then started to unbutten his shirt .He then got off the foot borad and walked around to stand in front of started to run his hands up and down sebastians chest whale he began to kiss down his neck to where sebbys neck and soulder meet and bit down hard enough to draw moaned deep in his throat extremly arousded by the mistery persons then started to kiss and lick all the way down sebbys chest at the same time unbuttening and unbuckleing sebastians then pulled down sebs pants agnisingly slow and lisined to sebastian sigh at the relese of presure. Ciel then leaned in to lick the tip of sebasians member where the gathering precum was.

"You seem to be enjoying this for someone who says he dosent want it your very open with your thoughts."taunts ciel.

"Who are you and why me "asked sebastian.

"I have said it befoer you will see who I am and I will hold on to the answer to the other question for now."replied ciel.

He then ran his tounge up and down sebs lengh and evelped the tip in his mouth sebastians breath hitched at this then began to bob his head up and down his demons lengh and removed his underwear. Then started to prep him self using the lube he put under the bed witch he grabed when he got off the the foot moaned around sebs member and lisined to sebs sepresed he was fully preped he removed his fingers and relesed sebbys lengh with a load stund up and smerked put his hands on sebs chest and pushed him on the bed and quickly hand cuffed him to the was almost at his limit this mistrey preson was pushing him to the limit of not careing if he disobayed his knew exatly what he was doing soon sebastian was going to break the cuffs and do something he would never do when in then reatched to the night stand and grabed the gift grell gave him when he help william confess that he liked grell that was a terrerfing day and sort of oil is sopposed heat up with fritchen lets see if it works he then started to rub it all over sebastians body and his lengh very started to suck and lick sebbys member he then began to rub all over sebastians started to moan and his breath began to get rapid he was getting close to know sebs was close but he was not haveing it he stopped his ministrations and pulled conpletely awafe from wimpered lowly in his troat to low for ciel to hear but made the mistake to think about it.

" What's the matter sebby you want something say it or show me." Ciel said as he smirked.

Sebastin suddenly rilized what this boy was doing dammit thouth sebs he tricked me did he just call me laufhed a little as sebs rilized he was tricked he then got in to place and lead his demon to his opening and slowly and agnsisingly pushed him self down on sebs then came up and whet back down he countined to do this .Dammit I am at my limit I wont last long this way thout seds he then started to pull on the cains. Crack sebastian couldn't take it he roled over so he was on top.

Sebastian wispered in ciel's ear."You are going to regert doing this."

Sebby then started to trust into ciel .Ciel moaned very laodly when sebby hit that special place inside of him sebastian redrected his trusts to hit that spot every ciel was panting and moaning for sebastian to go faster and harder whitch he was happy to do .

"I about to cum sebastian."moaned Ceil.

" So am I." said sebastian.  
>They came together with Ciel yelling sebastians name sebby pulled out of ciel and rolled over.<p>

"So it seams you have caused me to disobay my masters orders do I get to know who you are and why me ."asked sebastian.

"I did it becuse I have been in love with you for years but your a demon didnt figure a demon would love a human and you already know me you can remove the blind fold sebby." replied ciel.

Sebastian removed the blind fold and rilised the mistery person was the one he wanted most in the world.

" I am going to get dressed you can when ever you are ready."said Ciel.

Sebastian got up and turned ciel around and kissed him passonly then said when thay parted "My lord did you just confess your love for me becuse if you did then you just gave me the one thing I have ever truly wanted I love you and have for years ."

Ceil just smiled and said ."I love you to sebby."

Instad of saying any thing they both just lad down and hald eachother.

**just wanted to say that i was realy happy put this up it is my frist story so please review and tell me what you think**


End file.
